


We're Only Human!

by Anubisis



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Game: Resident Evil VIllAGE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubisis/pseuds/Anubisis
Summary: The Lady was somewhat nice to her staff, rarely showing any anger towards them as she allowed her daughter's free reign over that.A look into the lives of those living in the castle and the hurt and pain they have to endure.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	We're Only Human!

**Author's Note:**

> I so love to torture these poor maidens.

You'd started off somewhat fine, having picked up on what to do and what not to do quite easily from the get go. You tried your best not to anger anyone of the Ladies, knowing that you'd pay dearly for it.

The first night was the worst, having to listen to moaning that sounded as if the castle was haunted. You'd had the urge to ask, but by the looks of it everyone else was huddled under their covers. So like the others you decided to do the same thing.

Come morning you were more than a little tired and could see a few others had not had a relatively good sleep either.

"Alright, girls stop with the yawning and get to work. The Ladies await their breakfast!" the head of the group barked orders.

You like the rest of the women hurried to get things done without too much hassle. But as you turned you accidentally bump into someone with a tray, thankfully said tray had nothing on it.

"I'm so sorry," you quickly apologise.

The person behind it just smiles and you can't help be taken by her beauty.

"Don't worry about it," she smiles as she flicks her long blonde fringe to the side.

"I'm so clumsy," you continue to grumble.

"You're not the only one," she confesses.

"Ladies, stop flapping your lips and get to work!"

"Sorry," you both apologise.

"Names Ana," the blonde greets.

"(Y/N)," you respond back with.

"I'd say nice to meet you, but we might get in more trouble if grumpy over there catches us not working."

You can't help but smile as you start to busy yourself with setting things up for breakfast.

"The usual and no questions!" She looks at you as you're now opening your mouth to ask just what it is that the Ladies eat.

"We just have to keep our heads down and try not to anger anyone," Ana warns you.

You nod as you carry a plate into the dining room, seeing the Ladies already sitting and waiting. You quickly avert your eyes, remembering it was rude to make eye contact with those higher than you. However, your eyes had strayed and caught one of the daughters by accident. She said nothing, thankfully. But what had been done was already done.

 _'Shit!'_ you groan under your breath.

You set the plate down in front of said daughter and stand back. A wave from the Lady herself makes you and everyone else turn and leave.

"That was fucking terrifying," you shiver as you catch up with Ana.

"I know right," she sighs. "But you get used to it."

Your time with Ana had blossomed into something you never thought possible. You'd both gotten used to the moans and groans that sounded throughout the halls, seen as you both opted to share a bed. Keeping the castle clean was much more fun with her, both laughing and joking together. Maybe getting in a quick kiss now and again.

oOo

One particular morning though had you both wary of the Lady. You were in the library, dusting off the shelves though they weren't exactly dusty in the least. 

"I seriously hope Maria gets payback for-" 

A flash of white passing the door has you quickly shushing Ana with your hand. Quickly heading over to the door, you peek out but see no sign of the Lady. It was as if she'd vanished. 

"Did you see that?" you now ask. 

"I saw something," Ana nods. "Was it her, Lady Dimitrescu?"

You nod. "I think it was. I just saw her dress, but when I came to look she was gone."

"Come on, we should-"

"-get back to work?" someone answers for the both of you.

You and Ana turned, looking like scared rabbits. 

"W-We were just-" Ana starts to explain as a loud slap rings out.

"Speaking out of turn, you have guts." The hooded figure grinned. 

"I-I'm sorry, my lady. I didn't mean it."

A chuckle now followed as the daughter headed out, leaving the pair to it. 

"Are you alright?" you now ask. 

Ana gives a nod, her cheek as red as a ruby red apple. 

"Let's just finish off here and go for dinner," she sighs heavily as she heads off to finish up.

Once finished you both make your way down for the servants quarters. The others turn to look, but say nothing at Ana's cheek. You sit down in silence along with the others, it's always like this, a little awkward. Taking up your fork in your left hand, you reach under the table to take Ana's hand and give it a squeeze. She turns to you with a smile. A few of the others look at the pair of you, but say nothing. 

oOo

As dinner rolls round for the Ladies, you and Ana are now ready to take the plates into the dining room.

"That's Lady Daniela's," one of the others offer to Ana to take in.

"Lady Maria's," another plate is offered to you.

Once you're all ready, you head in with the plates and set them down on the table in front of the women. However, something triggers Daniela as the woman was now snapping at Ana over something about her meal.

"I-I'm sorry, my lady." She's now apologising as Daniela swiftly grabs the knife from the table.

In one quick move, her hand glides through the air with flakes of blood following. Ana's screaming and you're stood frozen unable to do anything. You just can't take anything in. What had just happened?

"Daniela," Lady Dimitrescu simply raises an eyebrow. 

"I asked for the heart, mother. Not the liver," she whines. 

Alcina frowns. "Can't you do your job right?"

Ana's full on crying now and no one is willing to do anything, 

"Take her out of my sight," Alcina simply waves Ana off.

Your hands ball into fists and before you can stop yourself, you're shouting right at them.

"You're monsters!" 

Everyone stops to look at you while Ana silently sobs. You're shaking in pure rage at how Ana's just completely dismissed like nothing ever happened.

"May we punish her, mother?" Daniela asks with a grin. 

You look directly at her again and she quickly stands.

"You dare to look me in the eyes!" she snaps at you.

You're defiant as you keep looking right at her. 

"Mother?" she turns seeking permission. 

The Lady nods as she gestures for everyone else to leave. Two of the daughters, you know to be Maria and Alexandra each take one of your arms to lead you over to the fireplace. Daniela picks up the poker, setting the point in the fire for a little while. Your heart's beating a mile a minute as you know what's coming. 

"No servant should ever look their masters in the eye without permission," she reminds you.

This would be the very last time you got to see Ana as you force yourself to picture her without the gash upon her face. Once Daniela's satisfied with the poker glowing hotly she holds it up to look at before bringing the point to your left eye.

"I'll always remember your smiling face, Ana." You now say to yourself as she opens your eye to keep it open. 

The point of the poker draws near. So, so close. You can already feel the heat drying your eye already before it finally connects. Searing pain rips through you as the three laugh hysterically. You're not given much of a breather as she quickly goes in for the next eye before the pokers once again placed by the side of the fire. 

The two let go of you to allow you to drop to the floor curling up in pain, your hands are now held to your face. Tears stream out, making the matter of your burnt eyes feel much worse.

"What will you do with her, mother?" 

Alcina shrugs. "She may still have some use to her, but for now let her rest and heal."

Hands hook under your arms and you're dragged off to who knows where. You can't tell anything anymore, you'd passed out from the pain by the time you were left somewhere. 

oOo

Over the passing days, Lady Alcina came and went, making sure you were healing perfectly. Which you were, but without being able to see or even know where Ana was there was no real point to living. Maybe if you got on Lady Dimitrescu's bad side she'd put you in one of those barrels and bleed you dry. 

You could only hope.


End file.
